Love at First Bite
by Darfix
Summary: [101 Dalmatians: The Series] (My first Fanfic EVER, so please understand =P) Blaze returns to the Dearly Farm to enhance his love for Cadpig.


* Author Note: This is the first Fanfic I have ever written. I started it in the summer of 2000, and finished in 2001. It was slow going, but turned out fairly ok for the age I was at the time. I do not claim ANY of these characters as my own. They are all copyrighted to the Disney cooperation. The story is all I claim to be mine. I hope you enjoy it, thought it is a little weak.  
  
Love at First Bite Part I By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction  
  
I am doing this story as a tribute to my 2 favorite Disney 101 characters...Cadpig and Blaze...  
  
My story begins with the barking chain in progress. As Blaze sits on his owners porch,  
  
his ears perk up to listen to the barking chain message, he sighs with relief and starts a message of his own...aiming it towards Grutley...  
  
The sun rises and the morning comes. Cadpig is up with the sun watching the "Inner Peace channel". Her ears perk up and she rushes outside to hear the message better. As she sighs with relief also... She starts to reply to the message... Just then Lucky and Rolly come walking up to her and ask what the message was about. She sighs then says, "Oh, it wasn't anything to worry about... I took care of it." Lucky and Rolly shrugged it off without a care and trotted off to Touser hill to dig for bones. Cadpig walked into the barn again and laid down on a hay stack waiting... The next day, early in the morning, Cadpig's ears perk up to listen... She says, "There is an old Pickup truck approaching." Everyone then rushes out to see what's happening, and then when they get outside, they see this familiar man get out of this familiar truck and start heading to the house. Everyone suspiciously walked to the house to find out what was going on. They heard this man talking... He was talking to Roger. The pups could hear the man's voice say to Roger. "Yeah sorry to come here on such notice, but, I am going away on a business trip. And I have no one to look after Blaze for me." Roger says, "Well we would be happy to watch him for you!" "Well then it's settled, the man said, as he walked to his truck and opened the back door. Blaze, happy as can be, hopped out of the truck. He seemed, in search of something... or someone. The man said to Blaze, "See ya in a few weeks bid fella." Then the man headed for his truck and started to drive out the driveway. While that was happening, Lucky rushed over to Blaze and said, "Cool!" "You get to spend a couple weeks here, with us." "And you can teach me some more interesting stuff to do." Blaze smiles, still in his search mode, sniffing the ground and such, till finally he looks up at lucky and says. "Actually Lucky, pal...I am here for another purpose." "Oh really...What's that." Lucky says. Blaze still sniffing the ground, says, "Me and your sister, Cadpig... well we are going out now." "Those messages you've been getting, well they were from me..." Lucky, very surprised, sighs and says, "Oh... well ok... but we will be able to hang out still, right?" Blaze says, "Sure thing champ..." and hits lucky playfully on the shoulder."I will try to squeeze in some buddy time for us." Lucky smiles a little bit and wags his tail slowly... Just then Cadpig comes running in yelling, "Blaze you made it!" Blaze's ears perk up and a big smile comes all over his face as Cadpig gives him a big hug. Lucky pretends he didn't see that and says, "See you later Blaze, you probably wanna be alone with Cadpig now huh?" Blaze answers back with a nod and a yes, then smiles at Cadpig as they head to the barn to watch a little T.V. As the two love birds sit down in he hay with each other, Cadpig's head on Blaze's chest, they both turn the T.V. to the "Inner Peace channel". Blaze says, "Those long months of communication through the barking chain were really nice." Cadpig nods and says, "Yes, I agree." Both of them unaware that Mooch is watching everything they do and say through the barn window. Mooch mumbles to Dipstick and Wizzer, "That pretty boy thinks he can just now show up and take my girl... Ha... We will see about that you guys." Mooch and his gang snicker and walk off to their hideout... Love at First Bite  
  
Part II By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction  
  
Blaze and Cadpig have been spending alot of time together, and every second they are together, Mooch gets even angrier...  
  
The Story It's another bright afternoon on the dearly farm, the birds chirping, the wind blowing, a typical summer afternoon... Anyways, Mooch and his gang have been up to something, most of the pups were suspicious or frightened knowing some of Mooch's previous actions and plots. Blaze and Cadpig decided to take a brake from the TV and do other boyfriend girlfriend stuff... Like a walk. So both of them started of to Hiccup Hole walking side by side. Mooch saw this and looked at it as a great opportunity to get back at Blaze, so he gave the signal to Wizzer and dipstick to follow him. Meanwhile near Hiccup Hole, Cadpig and Blaze were walking... Cadpig said, "Blaze, you are... umm, well you are different from all of the other guys on the farm, you're much more pleasant to be around... and much more..." Cadpig smiles with a slight wink "Romantic!" Blaze smiles and replies, "Well you are alot different than the girls I have met in Topstown too..." Cadpig Blushes and they continue their walk. Mooch, only a few feet to their left, gets furious at this incident and signals to Wizzer and Dipstick to get ready... As Cadpig and Blaze get closer to Hiccup Hole, Mooch, his gang, Cadpig, and Blaze all hear voices and splashing. Blaze and Cadpig walk closer to the pond and see that Lucky, Rolly, and Spot are swimming. Blaze and Cadpig say at the same time, "Hey guys! Can we join ya?" Rolly and Lucky yell back, "Sure! Come on it!" So Blaze and Cadpig run down and jump into the water laughing and having fun. Mooch's jaw drops and he gets more angry. "Man! What are the odds?! Now we are out numbered..." Mooch yells in anger, "But that's ok, nightfall is coming, come on guys!" He nods to Dipstick and Wizzer as they look at each other, shrug and follow Mooch back to their hideout. Mooch says, "I know the best time we can ambush Blaze!" Later that evening, when it starts to get dark, the 4 puppies, Blaze, Cadpig, Lucky, and Rolly... Plus Spot, start heading back to the barn. They don't talk much because of the cold weather, but Blaze and Cadpig are walking close together. Lucky says, "So Blaze, wanna dig for bones tomorrow with me and Rolly?" "Sure thing! I think I can spend a little time away from Cadpig." Blaze replies. Cadpig looks up at the moonlit sky and says, "Yeah that's fine with me Blaze, but afterwards, I get you all to myself!" She smiles at Blaze in a joking matter and Blaze smiles back. As they get closer to the barn, a freezing gust of wind blows over all of them. Blaze braces himself over Cadpig trying to keep her warm and out of the wind. Lucky and Rolly hit the deck for protection and Spot, being as light as she is, is pulled away from the pups by the wind. She lands with a thud near the chow tower and the 4 puppies circle her to see if she is alright. Spot gets up and dusts herself off and clucks, "I think I am gonna Bu-Bu-Buck go to bed now...I probably broke my drumsticks!" She starts to waddle back to the hen house dizzily. The 4 puppies laugh a bit and walk into the barn. Blaze cuddles up by Cadpig, Rolly and Lucky sit close being the buds they are, while Mooch, outside waiting near Hiccup Hole, with his gang says, "Blaze comes out once a night to Hiccup Hole for a cold drink of water, we will be waiting for him!" He and his gang snicker and wait. At about midnight, Blaze awakens and stretches, he looks down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiles. "I won't be long." he whispers. Cadpig, still asleep twitches slightly as a reply. Blaze smiles again and walks out the barn door heading off to Hiccup Hole for his drink unaware and too tired to notice that Mooch and his gang are down at Hiccup Hole waiting for him. As Blaze gets closer to Hiccup Hole, Mooch is startled by some rustling in the bushes. He barks, "Wake up you idiots! He's comin'!" Dipstick and Wizzer groan as they wake up and start to wait. As Blaze gets closer to Hiccup Hole, he looks around suspiciously before lowering his head and taking a drink of cold water. Mooch comes out of the shadows behind him and snickers, "Cold night. Isn't it?" He cracks his knuckles and waits for Blaze's response. Blaze perks up his ears in shock and turns his head to see Mooch, by himself... or so he thinks. "Mooch... I don't want to fight you, Cadpig hates violence!" Mooch yells for Dipstick and Wizzer as they emerge from the bushes and assume position, Dipstick to Blaze's left and Wizzer to his right. Blaze gulps a bit and smirks, "So Mooch, you couldn't take me without help?" He glares at Mooch. Mooch gets angry and barks, "No, I uh... just want better chances at winning! Yeah, that's it!" He nods to Wizzer and Dipstick as a sign to attack. Blaze gets ready, (and with him watching all his cartoons, has learned a thing or two about fighting as he said in the Disney episode, but, is it enough to save his tail from 3 pups?) and gives it his best shot to protect his relationship with Cadpig. Wizzer and Dipstick charge in, as Mooch sits back enjoying the whole display. Blaze does a back flip and dodges the two attacks, but two pups at the same time is difficult! Dipstick turns around and hits Blaze in the stomach, Blaze retaliates by returning the punch and sending Dipstick flying into the bush. Wizzer got really scared and ran off. Blaze, breathless and tired, turned to Mooch. Mooch's jaw dropped again in surprise, but he knew Blaze was weak from the battle and charged in at him. Blaze, unready, gets hit. The blow sends his tired body flying into the shallow, muddy end of the pond. Mooch, satisfied, snickers and walks off... Blaze, to weak to move, just lays there. Morning comes and Cadpig, Lucky, and Rolly, woke up. Cadpig wondering where Blaze is took a step outside followed but Lucky and Rolly. Mooch walked up to Cadpig with a smile and said, "Blaze told me he wanted to leave and that I should be your new boyfriend, it is really sad that..." Mooch's speech is interrupted by Blaze's voice saying, "Wait! I am here!" Blaze's mangled body stagers up Touser hill and looks down at Cadpig. Cadpig, angry at Mooch, turns her head and looks at him in complete anger. Mooch, realizing he was defeated, runs off shocked once again. The three pups run up to Blaze and help him into the barn. Cadpig demands, "Lucky, Rolly, you go get some supplies to help Blaze!!" As they run off, Cadpig leans down and looks into Blaze's eyes and says, "Ok Hun, now tell me everything that happened..." Love at First Bite  
  
Part III By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction  
  
After consulting Blaze and finding out what Mooch did to him, Cadpig finished setting Blaze up to rest. The Story Cadpig nodded to Lucky and Rolly. "You boys stay here and watch Blaze... I have something to take care of..." she lowers her eyebrows and makes a fist in her paw, Lucky and Rolly, aware of what is going to happen, and a bit scared, nodded their heads in agreement. "Sure thing sis!" They both say in unison. Cadpig looks back at Blaze and turns to him. "Honey, you stay here and get better, I'll only be a minute." Just as Blaze tries to reply, Cadpig dashes out of the barn, on a mission of course... Blaze... a bit uncomfortable, says to Lucky and Rolly, "You two gotta watch her, there is no telling what mooch might do to her..." Lucky and Rolly look at each other and start laughing. Blaze, a bit confused and surprised, blinks and says, "What is so funny? She might get hurt or maybe something worse!" Lucky regains control, and says to Blaze still chuckling a bit, "Lets just say Mooch is in hot water man, I don't know if you know this, but awhile ago, we had a wrestling match, and Mooch lost to this El Ding-bat! Cadpig was..." Lucky lifts his paws and makes sarcastic quotes with them ""Dating" Mooch at the time and when Mooch lost, she was furious, she jumped in that ring and kicked his butt! It was great!" Blaze, a bit surprised, blinks a few more times, and he says, "Yeah but Lucky, can she handle tree pups?" Lucky thought about this concept for a moment and replied, "Ok man, you win, I'll see if I can round up some help, Rolly get Spot to watch Blaze and meet me on Touser Hill!" Rolly nods and Blaze says, "Thanks pal, I owe you one." Lucky smiles and says, "Hey, what are friends for?" Then he runs outside. Moments later Spot struts into the barn and assumes a defensive position in front of Blaze. Blaze laughs a bit and says, "What are you doing spot?" Spot replies, "Defending you with my bu-bu-buck life!" Blaze smiles a bit with and laughs some more, still worrying about Cadpig. Outside, Lucky runs up to Captain and tells him the situation, Captain agrees to help. Lucky then runs to Lt. Pug and tricks him into helping by saying, Lt. Pug, Mooch is helping command the Great Cat Invasion!" Lt. Pug gets furious and yells, "WHAT!? The trader! The Scoundrel! ASSEMBLE THE TROOPS LUCK-LESS!! Lucky smiles and says, "Yes sir!" After the "posse" if you will, is rounded up, Lucky and Rolly meet atop Touser Hill with Lt. Pug, Captain, and a huge squad of Cadet Dalmatians ready for anything. Pug pulls out his binoculars and scopes the terrain, he sees Cadpig about to confront Mooch and says, "She is a brave soul!" he sniffles a bit pathetically and yells, "We gotta help her brave butt out! There's the enemy spy!" He points to Mooch "CHARGE!!!!" Just then the huge battalion of spots charge down the hill after Mooch. Just as Cadpig is a few steps away from Mooch, both him and her turn and look at the huge pile of spotted pups charging down the hill. Mooch's jaw drops and he runs of to the swamp screaming "HELP!!!" Cadpig watches Mooch run and turns to the puppy squad as they jet past her in a pile of barking dust. Lucky stops in front of Cadpig and says, "Blaze was looking out for you, it was his idea to help you out." Cadpig, a bit disappointed that Blaze didn't think she could handle it, but happy that he was looking out for her, tilts her head and hugs Lucky as a thanks you! Lt. Pug returns from the swamp shortly after with his army behind him and stops by Cadpig and Lucky. "You two showed great bravery and devotion to this here farm! I award you, Lucky with the metal of honor for your great notification skills, and Cadet Carpool..." Cadpig slouches at the name Pug's forgetfulness and says, "It's Cadpig sir..." Pug replies, "Oh... Oh yeah Cadet Cadpig! For your bravery, I also award you with the metal of honor." Cadpig, a bit worried about Blaze, thinks for a second "I can playfully get back at Blaze for doubting me here", she smirks shortly after and says, "Oh sirrrr... Mr. Lt. Pug sirrrr..." Pug replies, "What?!" Cadpig smirks and says, "There is another medal to be awarded, follow me!" Everyone, a bit confused follows Cadpig to the barn. Before they enter, Cadpig says, "Inside this barn is Blaze, this pup was injured while fighting Mooch, and that means..." Pug interrupts, "Out... Standing!" He marches into the barn and hops up next to Blaze and puts an arm around him and says, "Blaze my boy! For your being injured, in fighting the enemy, I award you with the Purple Heart!" Blaze responds, "But I..." Before Blaze can finish Pug pulls out and pins a Purple Heart Medal on Blaze, and with a big grin, salutes the crowd. Blaze yips a bit in discomfort of having the medal "stabbed" into him, then looks over and sees Cadpig smirking, and smiling a bit sarcastically at him. Blaze waves lovingly and a bit revengeful at Cadpig...  
  
The End 


End file.
